Never What it Seems
by kristianjones
Summary: Emotions run high at WWE


4

Never what it Seems

By: Kris Jones

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters other than Kayce Jones this is pure fiction. Characters are Jason Reso, Adam Copeland, Hunter, Dave Batista, Terry Gerin, Randy Orton and Lita with appearances by Eric Bishoff& PG-13 mainly because of violence and some language

Content: Terry finally finds her true love but its not what is all cracked up to be.

Have you ever done something then regretted doing it? For example you went out with this total jerk just to tick your ex off. I have and it came to bite me in the butt. I had never done anything wrong I was the "good girl"; I never drank, smoked or done any drugs. The only "bad" thing I done was I cussed like a sailor if I was mad. But that all changed when I met Jason Reso a.k.a Christian. I was the rookie diva at the time that we met and I fell in love with him. Seriously I fell in love. As everybody knows wrestling is fake and they have writers to make it good. Vince decided that it would be great for ratings if I were the reason the Suicide Blondes broke up the tag team. I didn't like the ideal because that would mean that I would have to betray Jay. I would rather die than to betray Jay, but it was part of my job and Vince didn't give me much choice, either agree or lose my job. I wanted to tell Jay what was happing but I couldn't the only one that could know was Adam a.k.a Edge and Terry "Rhyno". It was hell, I knew for 3 weeks before it happened what I had to do. Adam and I had to be seen together "romantically" and a course Jay had to see it get pissed go after Adam and break up the team. It didn't go down like that at the last minute Vince decided that it would be Terry and I not Adam and break up the whole team.

"Terry I don't like this at all, Jay will be severely pissed and he wont give it up and you know that."

"I know but its something that we have to do or we loose our job."

"It aint right I don't like this I feel like a whore."

"Shush here comes Jay look happy to do this I know you heart is breaking but our jobs our on the lines."

"I know." Terry and I started kissing and holding each other just enough to enrage Jay. Well it worked because Jay ran over to where we were and started beating the crap out of Terry which Terry didn't fight back because I had ask him not to, but when I tried to pull Jay off Terry Jay slung me against the wall then all hell broke loose because Adam showed up and then Jay went after him saying that they where brothers he should have told him that I was cheating on him with Terry and that the Extreme Team was finished that he couldn't work with liars and cheaters.

10 Years Later

"Come on Kayce lets get to the gym."

"Are you sure you can work out Amy?"

"Yes I'm sure you can't keep a country girl down."

"Aint that right."

Kayce and Amy walked to the gym in the past few years Kayce and Amy had become good friends. They together had been teaching Christy Hemme how to wrestle where she could beat Trish Stratus at Wrestle Mania for the women's champion belt. Lita a.k.a Amy had been hurt at New Years Resolution. So she had to take it easy when it came to wrestling and Kayce had become like a sister to Amy. Amy was there when Kayce lost the love of her life because of a stupid ploy by Vince to boost ratings. It had boosted the ratings but it had cost Kayce and Jay their relationship. Amy knew that Jay still loved Kayce but he had never been told the truth, he believed that Kayce and Terry really wanted each other. Amy thought to herself if she could get Jay and Kayce in the same room maybe she would tell him the truth.

"Great Christian is here." Kayce looked at Jay with sadness in her eyes, she would never feel the touch of his hands on her body or the taste of his kiss on her lips. He had been married last year to a girl that he met in Germany. So she had lost her chance of being with him again.

"Kayce why don't we come back later."

"No it's ok I can deal with it. Is that Dave wow I haven't seen him since OVW."

"Yep that's Dave why don't you go talk to him."

"He probably doesn't remember who I am."

"Hey Hunter is that Kayce Jones?"

"Yeah I think so why?"

"She has grown up since I seen her last."

"You knew her before she was a RAW diva."

"Yep she was OVW the same time I was."

"Oh ok I get it, nice bottom. She looks like she would be great in bed."

"Hunter!" Batista said with a chuckle he remembered the little red head and how fiery she was when she was mad. He wondered if she was the same. He knew for a fact that she was good in bed they had a relationship before she moved to TNA. She was nice and sweet something Hunter did not need to get a hold of. He would turn her like he turned Stephanie.

"Hey there remember me?" Kayce turned around and was face to face with Dave.

"Hey Dave long time no see huh."

"Yeah never thought I would see you here at RAW."

"Well I got tired of TNA so I thought a change of scenery would do me good."

"Yeah I guess so."

"You seem unpleased to see me did I do something wrong?"

"No just thinking about something Hunter said."

"What did Hunter say?"

"Do you really want to know?" Dave gave her his famous half cocked smile. It made Kayce melt.

"Yeah I do."

"He said he thought you would be great in bed."

"Well aint that nice." Kayce looked at her watch and gasped.

"I hate to cut our conversation short but I have a meeting with Eric I will talk to you later."

"Ok I'll see you later."

Kayce walked towards Eric's office afraid of what might come out of this meeting. She was afraid that she might be bumped down to Smack Down. Which wouldn't be that bad she would be put with John Cena and Paul London.

"Eric I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yes Kayce sit down. How long have you been here at RAW?"

"3 years Eric."

"And Teddy Long wants you to come to Smack Down my question to you is why? Why does Teddy Long want you to come to Smack Down unless he knows that one of my superstars will follow you there."

"I don't know why Mr. Long wants me at Smack Down, truly I don't know but I will go to get away from this drama at RAW."

"So you want to sign the contract to Smack Down?"

"Yeah sure why not, there aint nothing here for me at RAW, I guess I need to make a farewell speech?"

"Yes you do. Be ready tonight you make it tonight at the live event."

"Your gonna make me do this on TV?"

"Yes why not?"

"Ok Eric you're the boss."

"Actually Vince is the boss and it was his ideal."

"Ok well I better go and get ready."

"Yes you better leave."

Kayce walked to the locker room with a heavy heart, she knew the reason Long wanted her at Smack Down. He knew that if she went that Dave would follow her and Long wanted Batista at Smack Down. But no matter who went to Smack Down Batista would never leave RAW. He was to close to the title.

"Hey Christy what ya doing?"

"Admiring your art."

"Oh that is Terry when we first started out."

"He looks different, like he was happy."

"He was then but that is the past, I haven't talked to him in like a month I need to talk to him before I leave."

"Leave where are you going?"

"Smack Down."

"No really girl you don't need to go to Smack Down, really I heard that some one wants to be with you and they cant do that with you at Smack Down."

"Who Christy you better tell me."

"Terry Gerin." Kayce almost fell to the ground she knew that Terry had always favored her when it came to her. He almost killed Chris Jericho when he slammed her into a brick wall when she wouldn't give him any. Terry had rescued her many of times.

"Christy I have to go talk to Eric."

"Eric um… I have decided to stay at RAW because Mr. Long wants Batista there and he figures if I go to Smack Down than Batista will go."

"You're staying at RAW no matter what now that I know Teddy's agenda."

"Really Eric, you are going to keep me at RAW?"

"Why and loose one of my best Diva's? I don't think so."

"Ok Vince wont be angry will he?"

"Nah you are coming into your own Kayce you have the power to tell Vince where to go and not loose your job. Not like back then."

"If you say so Eric."

"I say so." Eric was referring to the deal with her and Jason. He knew that Vince had hurt his daughter and he had vowed to get revenge on Vince but that was long ago and he had long lost his anger against Vince.

Kayce walked back towards the gym when she seen Terry. She stopped and watched him walk into the gym and go to the weight room, she watched as he benched 208 lbs. Kayce admired his power she always had. She wondered if she should go and talk to him about what Christy had told her about Terry. Kayce had never backed down from anything and she wasn't going to back down from this. The fiery little red head walked in and walked toward Terry. Terry saw this and cursed Christy silently, he knew by the look on Kayce face that Christy had told her that he was in love with Kayce and had been since The Extreme Team had broke up 10 years ago.

"Hey Terry can I talk to you before you kill your self with them weights?"

"Sure girl what's on your mind?"

"Well I heard through the grape vine that you liked me and had for a while Terry is that true?" Terry thought he could die right there and then he had to tell Kayce that yes he loved her and always had, and that he wanted her to be his and no body else's.

"Yes it's true."

"Ok well what do you have to say on the subject?"

"Well um…" Terry could feel his face flush at the sight of Kayce being so near him. He wondered what she would do if he just stood up and kissed her. Terry pondered the thought then he decided to go for it.

"Kayce all I can say is this." He pulled her close and kissed her like she had never been kissed before. Kayce's mind raced with thoughts of things no words can describe. Kayce responded to Terry's kisses with running her hands through his hair which was soaked with sweat but at the moment Kayce didn't care.

"Well Terry I think you have a woman."

"Yah think?" He gave her a half-cocked smile and kissed her again not caring who seen him. He knew that Hunter wanted Kayce for rating reason and he wanted Hunter to see that she was taken.

"Terry I have to go I got to get ready for my match tonight."

"Who do you have a match against?"

"Huh oh the usual."

"The usual so either Trish or Victoria."

"Yeah Victoria." Kayce lied she was having a "match" against Randy Orton because he had called her a slut and a whore when he found out that she had broke up The Extreme Team 10 years ago and it had really made her mad so she had wanted a match with him. She got what she wanted and she had added a catch to the match. She was allowed to have a safety. Which meant that any wrestler of her choice could be ringside in case the match got outta hand and Kayce needed some help. She had ask Batista to be her safety, she didn't want Terry to know because the last match she had with a male wrestler Terry had about killed him. Kayce is behind the stage awaiting Lillian to announce her. Her nerves running high. Then she heard Lillian call out. She headed down the ramp with her entrance music blaring out the speakers.

_Coming into the ring weighing in at 125 lbs. From North Carolina KAYCE JONES. _

_Now entering the weighing in at 245 lbs. From St. Louis Missouri RANDY ORTON._

Terry almost fell out of his chair in the locker room. Kayce had a match with "The Ledgen Killer" Randy Orton. At least Batista was her safety.

_Jim I have a feeling that Kayce has finally met her match Randy is not one to be messed with, he will turn Kayce into mush._

_Yeah King he would if Batista wasn't her safety, I think Kayce has this match is Randy going for the RKO early. King I don't like the look of this here comes Batista but oh Randy has knocked the animal out Kayce is all his. King you don't think that he did he just ran Kayce in to the turn buckle and Oh My God King did you here that I could swear I heard bones crack. I don't think this is going the way that Kayce thought that it would._

_Jim Rhyno just came out and gored Randy Orton. Orton is down for the count if Kayce can get over she is Kayce is over Randy and it is a 3 count Kayce done it._

"You are a lying little…"

"Terry I cant feel anything I hurt every where Terry."

"Doc get over here NOW!"

"Terry I cant breath."

"DOCTOR NOW SHE IS REALLY HURT!"

The rushed Kayce to the hospital but they couldn't do anything for her, she died while they where trying to repair her spine. A freak accident that neither Randy nor Vince could be blamed for, never what it seems you could say Terry lost Kayce and he wanted to die but he got over it like everybody does. Every year Terry goes and visits Kayce grave in which he picked out. Live your life and don't let opportunities pass you bye.


End file.
